Autumn Love
by Mrs. Crookshanks
Summary: Ginny kecil yang harus menerima resiko akibat mencintai Harry Potter/Nggak pinter bikin summary :( /Hinny slight Romione


_**Bismilahirrahmanirrahim…**_

_**My 1'st fict.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Character's by J. K. Rowling  
Rated : T  
Warning : Khusus buat yang suka pairing Hinny atau Romione aja. Kalau nggak suka, ya nggak usah dibaca!  
~*~

Musim dingin telah datang. Sudah 5 hari badai salju menerjang. Celah – celah jendela di Hogwarts sudah tertutup oleh salju. Dan angin dingin muncul dari semua arah. Terpaksa murid – murid Hogwarts menggunakan kaus di balik jubah mereka. Dan keinginan terakhir seluruh murid Hogwarts ialah : jangan sampai mereka terlalu lama berada dalam pelajaran ramuan. Karena kelas ramuan adalah kelas dibawah tanah yang dingin. Bahkan tanpa mengikuti pelajaran ramuan pun mereka sudah cukup kedinginan. Tak hanya oleh salju tetapi juga dari tatapan sang guru ramuan, Severus Snape. Kecuali tentunya murid – murid Slytherin.

Pagi ini, semua murid Hogwarts sedang berjalan menuju Aula Besar. Mereka semua menggigil dan saling merapatkan pakaian mereka. Tentu saja mereka kedinginan, tapi ada seorang anak yang tidak kedinginan, yaitu Ginny Weasley. Ia sedang berlari – lari merebut tas nya dari Romilda dan teman – temannya. Mereka melempar – lempar tas Ginny ke udara di koridor lantai 2.

" Kembalikan! Itu – tasku!" Ginny ngos – ngosan. Setelah hampir setengah jam Romilda dan koloni nya melempar – lempar tas Ginny.

"Kita hanya ingin membantumu. Bukankah, akhir – akhir ini ada badai salju? Kami ingin membuatmu banyak berolahraga." Kata Lavender Brown sambil melempar tas Ginny pada Ernie Macmillan.

Akhirnya Ginny menyerah. Ia merosot di lantai yang dingin. Perutnya sakit. Keringat mengalir dari keningnya. Terengah – engah ia berjalan mendekati Ernie yang memegang tas nya.

"Tolong – kembalikan!" Ginny masih terengah – engah. Ernie melirik Romilda. Romilda hanya mengangguk kecil sambil menyeringai.

"Nih!" Ernie melemparkan tas Ginny ke ujung koridor. Terpaksa, Ginny harus kembali berlari untuk mengambilnya. Ia tak mau ketinggalan sarapan. Saat berbalik ke belakang, ia melihat Romilda dan koloninya tertawa – tawa sambil menyusuri koridor.

Ginny mengusap rambut Weasley nya yang sedikit basah. Setelah istirahat sebentar, ia berjalan ke Aula Besar. Sebagian orang sudah meninggalkan Aula. Ginny mengambil tempat disamping kakak nya, Ron yang sedang memakan sandwich nya. Ia tahu ia salah mengambil tempat karena disampingnya ternyata bukan kakaknya. Melainkan Harry – Harry Potter yang terkenal – Ginny tahu ini bisa menjadi masalah baginya karena alasan Romilda membencinya dan mem_bully_ nya sepanjang tahun ini karena Romilda juga menyukai Harry sama seperti Ginny. Dan mengapa Ernie Macmillan, Lavender Brown, dan Millicent Bullstrode juga membencinya? Karena Ernie membenci Hermione karena kepintarannya, Lavender membenci Ron karena Ron memilih Hermione untuk menjadi pacarnya, dan Millicent juga membenci Hermione karena ia kelahiran – Muggle. Dan mereka semua melampiaskan rasa bencinya pada Ginny.

"Kenapa kau?" Tanya Ron cuek tanpa mengalihkan perhatian pada sandwich nya. Ia hanya melirik Ginny sebentar lalu makan lagi.  
"Tidak kenapa – napa." Jawab Ginny. Ia mengecek arlojinya, ternyata ia sudah terlambat 5 menit dalam pelajaran Snape!  
"A – aku harus pergi. Aku terlambat!" Ginny langsung menyambar tasnya. Tanpa ia sadari, sebelumnya Harry telah menyelipkan sepotong sandwich miliknya yang sudah dibungkus kertas tissue Hermione ke dalam tas Ginny.

Ginny mulai berlari setelah keluar dari Aula Besar. Sesekali ia mengecek arlojinya. Kelas Snape jauh dari Aula Besar. Sehingga saat Ginny sampai, pelajaran sudah dimulai hampir setengahnya.

"Pelajaran sudah dimulai. Dan kau terlambat hampir setengah jam. Duduk" suara dingin Snape terdengar dari ujung ruangan. Ginny lalu menyiapkan kualinya disamping Collin Creveey. Collin tersenyum kepadanya sambil bergumam.

"Hai Ginny"

"Potong 20 poin dari Gryffindor karena keterlambatanmu, Mrs. Weasley" kata Snape lagi. Ginny hendak bertanya pada Collin, ramuan apa yang akan mereka buat hari ini tetapi Collin memberitahunya lebih dulu.

"Ramuan Penyusut. Di halaman 51." Ginny mengangguk dan segera menyiapkan bahan – bahan ramuan penyusut.

_Sementara itu, Harry…_

Harry memandangi api di perapian ruang rekreasi Gryffindor. Saat ini Harry tidak ada kelas karena Professor Sprout membatalkannya sebab ia harus merawat tentakula berbisa yang katanya akhir – akhir ini malas tumbuh.

"Harry?" Tanya Hermione hati – hati. Takut mengganggu privasi rupanya. Di sampingnya – tentu saja – ada Ron.

"Ya?" jawab Harry tanpa memalingkan wajahnya dari api yang menari – nari.

"Ada masalah?" Tanya Hermione lagi.  
"Ya, kukira dia tidak benar – benar… Tunggu, apa?" jawab Harry linglung.

"Kurasa kau perlu menenangkan pikiranmu. Ayo Mione, kita mengerjakan PR saja di perpustakaan." Kata Ron. Harry tahu, mereka tidak benar – benar mengerjakan PR. Maka Harry membiarkan saja 2 sahabatnya itu pergi.

_'Sepertinya ada yang disembunyikan Ginny. Tapi apa? Tak mungkin ia bisa berkeringat dalam badai salju seperti ini.'_ Pikir Harry sambil terus menatap api. Meskipun matanya bosan, tetapi Harry terus memandang api itu. Dibelakangnya, ada sepasang mata mengawasinya. Ya, Romilda Vane sedang mengawasinya. Merasa diawasi, Harry melihat ke belakang. Ia melihat Romilda. Romilda tersenyum – senyum genit. Jijik, Harry kembali melihat perapian.

_Di kelas Ramuan…_

"Psst, Ginny." Collin memanggil Ginny. Ginny memalingkan wajahnya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya setengah berbisik.

"Kau tahu, berapa tetes jus lintah yang harus dimasukkan?" Tanya Collin.

"Satu tetes saja cukup." Jawab Ginny sambil mengaduk ramuannya yang berwarna hijau terang. Ginny sudah berhasil membuatnya. Ia menghela nafas. Tepat saat ia menghembuskan nafas, perutnya berkeriuk kecil. Ia tahu ia lapar, dan bisa bahaya jika ia terus menerus disini dalam keadaan lapar. Ginny mengelengkan kepala, mencoba untuk menahan rasa laparnya. Lalu ia membawa sendok serta peralatan lainnya untuk dicuci.

Air dingin mengucur keluar dari gargoyle di sudut kelas, menyapu tangan Ginny. Ginny bergidik. Ia segera menyelesaikan cuciannya. Tiba – tiba terdengar bunyi air tumpah dan kuali yang jatuh. Ginny menoleh kebelakang. Kuali Collin jatuh! Dan sepertinya cairan penyusutnya tertelan karena Collin sudah berubah menjadi bayi! Tangisannya terdengar dan Snape melangkah mendekati Collin. Lalu Snape memberi beberapa tetes cairan pada Collin. Semenit kemudian Collin sudah menjadi seperti semula.

"Anak bodoh! Potong 20 angka lagi dari Gryffindor. Kelas bubar" kata Snape.

Ginny membereskan peralatannya. Ia naik menuju kelas selanjutnya. Sebenarnya masih ada waktu 40 menit lagi sebelum kelas selanjutnya dimulai, tapi Ginny tetap melangkah menuju kelas Sejarah Sihir.

Ginny mencari – cari buku Sejarah Sihirnya. Saat menyingkap buku ramuannya, ia melihat sesuatu. Sandwich, sepotong sandwich yang dibungkus kertas tissue. Di pojok kanan atas tissue itu ada gambar kilat kecil. Ginny tahu, itu pasti dari Harry. Rona merah menjalar dari pipinya. Tiba – tiba dari belakang ada yang menyambar sandwich nya, memegang kedua tangannya, dan menutup mulut serta kedua matanya…_  
_

Assalamualaikum! Hallo!

Yang pertama, makasih udah baca FanFict gaje bin freak binti aneh ini.  
Sorry tadi aku agak kasar di bagian warning. Itu karena aku males denger ocehan orang yang nggak suka pairing tapi tetep baca FFn yang pairingnya itu -_- (Sorry jadi curcol XD)

Eh, kalau ramuan penyusut itu bisa dipake sama orang nggak ya? Aku nebak – nebak aja sih. Tapi biarlah! XD XD

Keluh kesah serta kritik dan saran silahkan dicantumkan pada kolom komentar. Terima kasih!  
Wassalamualaikum!


End file.
